Magia i Krew: Rozdział XVI
"Dwa zadania" - trzeci rozdział Sagi Zimowego Słońca. Rozdział poprzedni / Strona główna serii / Rozdział następny ---- Część I: Prawdziwe oblicze sołtysa ---- - Mamy pewność, że to nie rzekomy "smok" zabija dziewice. - powiedział Matsu chłodno, uderzając pięścią w stół, chcąc zrobić na sołtysie wsi wrażenie. - Do tego z naszych obliczeń jasno wynika, że dochody z prostytucji są zbyt małe, byś mógł oferować nam takie pieniądze. Co jest nie tak..? - jego głos stał się bardziej dyplomatyczny i stonowany. Po chwili wyprostował się i usiadł wygodnie na krześle. - Sharp, ale my nie mamy żadnych obliczeń... - powiedział mu do ucha Rex tak, by przypadkiem sołtys tego nie usłyszał. - Nieważne - odpowiedział mu równie cicho Matsu, po czym skupił swoją uwagę na przedstawicielu lokalnej władzy. - Skąd ta pewność, moi mili? Zresztą, czemu drążycie moje finanse, zamiast skupić się na tym, za co wam płacę? - spytał się, zachowując stoicki spokój sołtys. Jego twarz nie zdradzała żadnych emocji, a oczy pozostawały w bezruchu. Mimo tego czuć było, że obserwuje on działania Dragonów. - Nie zabijamy bez powodu. No, może inni członkowie gildii, ale my akurat nie. Pewność, że to nie smok, a właściwie... - jak mu tam było? - Rex zapomniał się w tym, co chciał powiedzieć, przez co Yarato musiał mu przypomnieć nazwę zwierzęcia. - Ah tak, bazyliszard większy. W każdym razie, zostawiliśmy mu jedną dziewicę na dobre kilkadziesiąt godzin i nawet jej nie chrupnął. - dodał. - A skąd pewność, że to dziewica? - zapytał się z dużą dawką przekory w głosie sołtys. - Zaglądaliście jej... tam? - Tak. - odparł szybko i z dużą pewnością siebie Yarato. Kłamstwo wyszło mu idealnie. - Cholerka. Moi mili, jeśli nie chcecie wykonywać pracy, za którą wpadają takie bejmy, to czemu tu jesteście? Moglibyście teraz ze spokojem jeść sobie fryteczki, a nie zawracać sobie mną głowę. - Weź, udajemy tu siedmiu sprawiedliwych. - powiedział Matsu, po czym obejrzał się po gabinecie. - Mimo, iż jest nas pięciu. - sprecyzował. Rex znowu zaczął się z niego śmiać. - Rex, przestań się ze mnie śmiać. - dodał Sharp ze znużeniem w głosie. - No dobra, panie sołtys. Bądźmy chłopi prości - widać gołym okiem, że coś tu jest do cholery na rzeczy. - powiedział Evans z udawaną prostotą w głosie, po czym wyrzucił Sharpa z krzesła obrotowego i sam się na nim rozsiadł, od razu częstując się fajką. - A my tylko chcemy wiedzieć co. Jak poznamy pańskie biznesy, to zapłacisz pan jeszcze więcej byśmy byli cicho. - No kurde, dlatego wam ich nie wyjawię. Myśl pan, panie... jak pan tam ma? - Joseph Braun. - odpowiedział chłodno Peter, co zresztą dobrze pasowało do jego magii. Jemu również próba kłamstwa wyszła perfekcyjnie. - Nom. Panie Joseph Braun, szkalujmy się... znaczy, szanujmy się - szybko poprawił się sołtys. - Przepraszam za przejęzyczenie. - dodał. - Nie no, naprawdę? Jesteśmy Dragonami, elitą magów z tej okolicy, a dorównać nam może jedynie... Rex! Wsparcie techniczne! - krzyknął Peter, nieco denerwując się swoją niewiedzę. Miał problem ze wczuciem się w rolę prostego negocjatora. - Nikt nie może, tępy cwelu - odpowiedział szorstko Rex, dłubiąc sobie w nosie i gapiąc się na obraz trzech nagich panienek na słoniu, na który dzień wcześniej wpatrywał się Evans; szybko jednak skarciła go za to Mei. - No, to tym bardziej. My dojdziemy do prawdy, prędzej czy później. Mamy metody, brutalną siłę i... proszę się przygotować... - Peter przerwał głos na chwilę, tworząc dramatyczną pauzę. Na chwilę wszyscy zamarli w ciszy, by nie psuć efektu. - hajs na łapówki. - dokończył mag lodu. Te słowa uderzyły w prostą duszę sołtysa z całej siły. ---- - Hm. W takim razie nie mam wyboru i powiem co mogę. - stwierdził sołtys. - Zostałem specjalnie namówiony przez Takeshiego, by was sprawdzić, czy macie dobre serca. Gratuluję, zdaliście ten test. Zasługujecie na pieniądze. - ciągnął ze szczerym przekonaniem, po czym sięgnął po sakiewkę. Matsu sięgnął po pieniądze jako pierwszy, po czym otworzył sakiewkę i wyjął z niej kilka monet. Coś mu w nich nie pasowało, zatem postanowił wykonać popularny test jakości złota - gryząc je. Próba wykazała, że pieniądze wcale nie były wartościowymi monetami, tylko czekoladkami zawiniętymi w folię odpowiedniego koloru. - Co to za tricki, co? Może nawet bym uwierzył w gadkę o dobrym serduszku, gdyby nie fakt, że wynająłeś też Kirę. - powiedział Sharp, po czym zjadł czekoladową monetkę i poczęstował innych. - To wszystko również część planu. Sprawdzamy wraz z Salavanem czy nadajecie się do tej roboty. Wiem, że śmialiście się, gdy usłyszeliście o smoku... - dodał sołtys z niesamowitą pewnością siebie. Pyknął fajką. - Każdy głupi się domyśli, że tak byśmy zareagowali. Jeju, w robieniu ludzi w chuja nie umywasz się ani trochę do starego, dobrego Cruza, co nie, Rex? - Matsu zaśmiał się i skierował swój wzrok na przyjaciela, który również zareagował śmiechem. - Ty nadal myślisz że on nazywał się Cruz? - Rex zaczął się śmiać, po chwili jednak się stonował. - Nie no, ale ten śmieszny wiochmen serio się do niego nie umywa. Stary, mów o co chodzi, bo spuszczę Shirego ze smyczy. - powiedział, po czym wskazał palcem na swojego kolegę, który celowo zaczął zgrywać wariata. Na jego twarzy pojawił się psychopatyczny uśmiech. - Czekaj, ten młody ma mi spuścić bęcki? Nie no, naprawdę? - sołtys zareagował śmiechem i kompletnie zlekceważył groźbę Inuictusa; przestał jednak się śmiać, gdy woda oplotła jego szyję, uniemożliwiając oddychanie. Chwilę później jednak pęto opadło, a jego ofiara szybko zmieniła zdanie na temat Yarato. - To, co chcieliście wiedzieć..? - Co z tymi dziewicami i skąd masz hajs na opłacanie nas? - spytał się Shiri, trzymając w swej ręce wachlarz, od niechcenia formując Shintori, co zauważył Peter i zaczął się temu przyglądać. - Hajs mam, bo sprzedałem dziewice. To były wyjątkowo ładne kobiety, a że trafiło mi się na sporo płacących mafiozów, to ubiłem deal. By jednak mieszkańcy nie myśleli o mnie źle, wcisnąłem jakąś taką prostą bajeczkę o smoku. Tyle - sołtys zakończył swoje wyznanie. Nie chciał mówić już nic więcej, więc obrócił się plecami od Dragonów i wyjrzał przez otwarte okno. Po chwili zrozumiał, że to błąd, gdy Rex dla śmieszku go z niego wypchnął. Upadek z drugiego piętra na beton musiał być czymś bolesnym, jednakże z sołtysa był twardy gość i szybko się pozbierał, gdy jednak zauważył, że nadbiega Mei wraz z Matsu, postanowił rzucić się do ucieczki. Na jego nieszczęście, miał jednak złamaną nogę. - To teraz na poważnie. Gdzie hajs, co? - spytał się Sharp, chwytając sołtysa za ubrania i podnosząc z ziemi, Mei zaś postanowiła odwrócić uwagę przechodniów, którzy zdawali delektować się widokiem poniewieranego przedstawiciela władzy. - Miałem wam go dać, ale wasz przyjaciel mnie wyrzucił przez okno... jest w największej szafie w pokoju mojej sekretarki. To chyba wszystko, czego ode mnie oczekujecie, prawda? Zostawicie mnie już w spokoju? - zapytał się z ogromną nadzieją w głosie. - Tia, zostawimy Cię tu. - odpowiedział Matsu i położył go z powrotem na ziemi, ku jego uciesze, która jednak szybko zmieniła się w jeszcze większą złość. Gdy Dragoni odeszli, sołtys przypomniał sobie o swojej złamanej nodze i że nie może chodzić. ---- Kira wróciła do miasta w sposób jakiego nikt się nie spodziewał - ujeżdżając gigantycznego, pięciotonowego bazyliszarda, na którym dumnie podskakiwała po wszystkich uliczkach. Krzyczała z radości, jazda sprawiała jej bowiem ogromną radość. Dragonów zastała leżących leniwie nad jedynym stawkiem we wsi, korzystających z uroków wiosny, to jest słońca, w którym się opalali mimo względnego zimna. - Fajne zwierzątko, gdzie kupiłaś? - zaśmiał się Peter widząc dziewczynę na grzbiecie bazyliszarda. Nie chciało mu się jednak wstawać, Kira zresztą również ułożyła się wygodnie na zwierzęciu; ono samo też leniwie się pokładło. - A, wiesz, okoliczne markety... - odpowiedziała dziewczyna, z trudem walcząc ze swym lenistwem, zdejmując koszulkę, by również choć trochę się opalić. Tego dnia miała na sobie niebieski stanik sportowy. - Zrobiliście już co trzeba? Macie wszystko? - spytała się, po czym zdjęła spodnie i zeszła z grzbietu bazyliszarda, układając się wygodnie na trawie obok Mei. - Tia. Sołtys przyznał się, że sprzedał te dwie dziewice i wykombinował to wszystko z rzekomym smokiem, żeby się oczyścić z zarzutów. Nawet sprytne! - odpowiedział Yarato, odchylając na chwilę swoje okulary przeciwsłoneczne zrobione z wody. - Ehm, dowiedzieliście się gdzie te dziewczyny teraz są? Wiecie, misja ratunkowa? Halo? - zapytała się Kira z niemałą złością w głosie. - Niestety, Rex wyrzucił tego imbecyla-handlarza z okna i trochę wstyd nam było dalej gadać. Dzięki, Reksiu! - odpowiedział z udawanymi emocjami Matsu, który de facto miał gdzieś los tych dwóch dziewczyn i bardziej skupiony był na nie robieniu niczego. - Sorki. - odpowiedział krótko Inuictus, kompletnie ignorując powagę sytuacji. - Nie no, Kira ma rację. Jak wrócimy do Urbem to dowiemy się kogo w ogóle stać w tej okolicy na takie ekscesy, by mógł kupić sobie dwie dziewice wysokiej jakości, a potem pójdziemy ich tropem... chyba, że znów zmusimy sołtysa do gadania! Ja chcę to drugie! - odpowiedział Yarato, ciesząc się na potencjalną myśl legalnego torturowania kogoś innego oraz na myśl o kolejnej dobrej misji. - Zajmij się tym, młody... ale to później, mamy czas. Kimniemy się jeszcze w tej wsi, co? Wyruszymy jutro, weźmiemy mojego małego Rysia i pojedziemy ze spokojem. Tymczasem... no cóż, lenistwo kusi. - odparła Kira, po czym zamknęła oczy i oddała się całkowitemu lenistwu. ---- Od sołtysa, który, jak się okazało, nazywał się Lorenzo Agosto, Yarato dowiedział się - dzięki swej magii - że sprzedał on dwie niewinne mieszkanki swej wsi człowiekowi znanemu jako Himbus Hatake, o którym jednak Lorenzo nie wiedział za dużo - a przynajmniej tak twierdził, gdy był wręcz torturowany, a więc musiała to być prawda. Noc minęła spokojnie, a następnego dnia Dragoni wraz z Kirą weszli na bazyliszarda zwanego Ryśkiem i podążyli w stronę miasta Urbem wraz z sakiewką pełną pieniędzy i połową sakiewki czekoladowych monetek. ---- Część II: Riu Sonotori ---- Już następnego dnia Dragoni znaleźli się z powrotem w mieście Urbem, gdzie pierwszą rzeczą jaką zrobili było udanie się do nowo założonej restauracji o nazwie "U Prawdziwego Polaka" na kebaba w bułce z sosem czosnkowym. Jedyną osobą która nie była skłonna do jedzenia była kuzynka Reyesa. Nie tłumaczyła się jednak dietą, lecz tym, że zjadła zdecydowanie za dużo czekoladowych monetek i jest jej od tego niedobrze. Na widok cudownie wysmażonej pity okalającej środek posiłku ślinka zaczęła cieknąć dosłownie każdemu; a gdy mięso, sałatka wraz z chrupiącymi frytkami dostały się do ust naszych bohaterów, o mało by nie zemdleli z radości, takie to było kurwa dobre i soczyste, i perfekcyjne. Kirze aż cycki fruwały po suficie - takie to było dobre! Tak więc jedli i rozmawiali o kompletnie nieistotnych rzeczach przez około kwadransa, po czym wciąż głodny Shiri zamówił kolejnego kebaba, tym razem na wynos, gdyż innym zależeć zaczęło trochę na czasie, by poinformować Takeshiego o wynikach misji i dowiedzieć się, że nie ma nic więcej do roboty i czas na opierdalanie się wraca na nowo. - ...a wtedy powiedział nam, że sprzedał dziwki mafiozom i stąd ma te pieniądze. - ciągnął opowieść Yarato, starając się maksymalnie streszczać całą historię. - No to Rex wyrzucił go przez okno, i... - Że co zrobił? - przerwał mu zniecierpliwiony lider gildii, którego wyraźnie zaniepokoiła niewłaściwa postawa Inuictusa. - Wyrzucił go przez okno. - odpowiedział niewzruszenie Shiri, nie widząc w jego zachowaniu nic dziwnego. - Rex, przecież sam potwierdzisz. - Wcale tak nie było! - krzyknął ten w odpowiedzi, dobierając jednak swój głos tak, by lider domyślił się, że właśnie tak było. Jego reakcją było jedynie głośne westchnięcie, po czym poprosił Yarato, by kontynuował opowieść. - No, to w sumie wszystko. Sołtys połamał nogi, podał nam dane mafiozów a potem... poszliśmy na kremówki. Wcale tego nie wymyśliłem! - powiedział chłopak, po czym zamyślił się na chwilę. Spojrzał na Maję i Matsu, którzy nie przejmując się w ogóle tym, co on mówił, grali w łapki, starając się nie przekroczyć prędkości dźwięku swych dłoni. - Mogę iść na misję odzyskania tych dziewczyn? Potrzebuję jakiegoś zajęcia. - Jasne, możesz. - odpowiedział bez chwili namysłu Takeshi, po czym spojrzał na resztę Dragonów i Kirę. - Ktoś mu pomoże? Jacyś chętni? - Nie. - odpowiedzieli mu wszyscy jednogłośnie, na co Shiri uśmiechnął się. Postanowił wyjść i zacząć przygotowywać się na samotną misję, pierwszą taką od czasu jego rozprawy z Pablo d'Brusem i mafią Sokoban. Tak też zrobił. Udał się w stronę miejsca, w którym trzymał sobie rzeczy, to jest mieszkania podarowanego mu przez gildię Dragon Tale, zabrał najważniejsze rzeczy - ubranie na zmianę, termos i bejmy - po czym wyszedł, zrobił sobie z wody deskorolkę i pojechał tam, gdzie powinien jechać... znaczy, pojechałby, gdyby wiedział gdzie. Postanowił więc udać się do Rady Magii i tam zasięgnąć rady na temat ich miejsca pobytu; gdy jednak niczego się nie dowiedział, udał się do urzędu cywilnego. Odpowiedziała mu kobieta, którą poznał już wcześniej - ta sama bowiem odpowiadała mu pół roku temu, gdy zgłosił się w sprawie Dragon Tale. ---- - What's up, nigga? '' - zaczęła niestandardowo rozmowę z petentem, pociągając za jointa i wypuszczając srogą chmurę dymu. - Jakiegoś pacjenta chcesz skroić, ziomek? - ''Yo, yo, motherfucker - odpowiedział jej Yarato, wczuwając się w jej flow. ''Czuł się wobec niej dziwnie znajomo i mimo tego, że jej twarz zasłaniała gangsterska chusta i ciemne okulary, wydawała mu się być osobą światłą. - Muszę skroić takiego ''macho sracho ''Himbusa Hatake. Jakiś cynk? - ''Damn, nigga! ''- na twarzy kobiety widać było zdziwienie i niemały podziw dla Shirego, mimo iż była ona w połowie niewidoczna. - Największego mafiozo w Dystrykcie Miasta Urbem? Jacha, bracie! Powinien być w swym domu publicznym w okolicy Crimosy. - No i ''qrva, witam! To ja lecę kupić mapson i walę na ten Krym, czy gdzie to miało być. Z fartem, mordo! - odkrzyknął Shiri, po czym wyszedł z urzędu, kupił mapę, ''odnalazł wioskę Crimson, która, jak się okazało, leży stosunkowo niedaleko - około dwóch godzin jazdy rowerem od Urbem i udał się w jej kierunku. Nie o tym jednak jest ta część rozdziału. ''Damn, nigga. ---- Jeszcze tego samego dnia bowiem czekała na Dragonów wieść o nowej misji, w której wziąć udział miała - jak zazwyczaj - piątka magów, którzy wezmą w niej udział. Termin zebrania ustalili na godzinę dziewiętnastą, a miejsce - Tawerna Pióro Feniksa. Nikt bowiem nie szanował baru Świnka i Krówka, jako że w tej serii jest to jedno i to samo miejsce. Zaproszona została również Kira Riannon jako niewątpliwie bardzo silna użytkowniczka magii oraz Viridi Kiba, jako przedstawicielka Rady Magii w mieście oraz - nie wiadomo jak do tego doszło - kandydatka na stanowisko w Elicie Rady Magii. Gdy już wszyscy zasiedli z ogromem jedzenia wokół siebie i zrobiło się gwarno, Takeshi Salavan zarządził ciszę i zaczął swoją kwestię. - Moi drodzy tu zebrani. Nie będę owijać w bawełnę. Wie ktoś z was, za wyjątkiem Kiby, która takie rzeczy musi wiedzieć, co to są Formy Królewskie? - zapytał, po czym odezwała się mała grupka osób. Byli to Peter, Adrian i Inuictus; reszta siedziała cicho, bo nie mieli pojęcia. - A zatem - ciągnął Takeshi - jest to potężniejsza forma istnienia lub magii. W moim przypadku chodzi o magię, prawdopodobnie bowiem możemy mieć misję polegającą na rozprawieniu się z posiadaczem królewskiej magii lodu. Jest to cholernie daleko stąd i będzie wam tam piekielnie zimno, więc... pomyślcie dwa razy, zanim się zgłosicie. - Skoro to królewska magia, to dlaczego tylko pięciu? - spytał się Rex ku zdziwieniu niektórych Dragonów, którzy poczuli się nieco urażeni tym, że ocenia ich siłę tak nisko. - Nie wiemy o co dokładnie chodzi, zlecenie jest od rządu z miasta Yoroshi, a to władza niemagiczna, która nie wie o co chodzi z tym wszystkim. To, że to magia królewska to tylko moje przypuszczenie. - odpowiedział spokojnie Takeshi, biorąc łyk piwa. - Królewska magia! Czyżby nadchodziła dziewiąta era magii i krwi? Słyszałam opowiadania Tobiego, który opowiadał mi o schyłku ósmej, które on sam zasłyszał od swego dziadka... - powiedziała Viridi, zakasując rękawy. - Nie wróży to niczemu dobremu. Przynajmniej tak mi się wydaje. - Peter, Xandred, to wasza magia. Pójdziecie? Do tego sugerowałbym wysłać jeszcze Rexa i... no cóż, nie wiem kto jeszcze by się zgodził. Chcę mieć piątkę i to jest wszystko, czego w sumie wymagam. - Mi pasuje, chociaż mi się tak strasznie nie chce... Kiedy wyruszamy? - odpowiedział Peter, kończąc pytaniem. - Jak najszybciej. Wasza wola. - odpowiedział lakonicznie Salavan. - Mogę iść, skoro tak. A co ze stawką? - spytał się Xandred, zerując swój browar i biorąc gryza kanapki. - Nic konkretnego nie wiem, ale to jest zlecenie od rządu dla nas, więc hajs... będzie gruby. A jeśli misja okaże się jeszcze trudniejsza, niż mi się wydaje... a pewnie tak będzie, wtedy jeszcze grubszy. Proste? - na twarzy lidera gildii widać było zdenerwowanie i znużenie. - W takie bejmy to ja wchodzę! - krzyknął Rex zadowolony z tego, że zaraz po jednej misji, na której nachapał się pieniędzy jest w stanie zarobić kolejne krocie. Zaczął myśleć o swoim domku letniskowym nad Morzem Keiru, który miał ochotę sobie za nie kupić. ---- Do misji zgłosiły się także Kira raz Viridi, ta pierwsza miała bowiem ochotę na jakąś przygodę, a ta druga po prostu chciała zobaczyć królewską magię na własne oczy. Otrzymali od Takeshiego dokument ze wszystkimi danymi, jakie były im potrzebne, to jest imieniem celu: Riu Sonotori, miejscem jego pobytu: Krainą Epeiro i... w sumie niczym więcej. Między sobą ustalili, że wyruszą następnego dnia. Mieli wykonać jedynie misję zwiadowczą w przypadku, gdy przeciwnik okaże się zbyt mocny i w razie czego po prostu się wycofać, zatem nie przejmowali się tym za bardzo. Peter i Xandred woleliby wolne, lecz zwyczajnie nie wykazali się asertywnością; Kira cieszyła się na myśl o wyprawie, Viridi zajęła się treningiem gdzieś poza miastem, zaś Rex udał się do lekarza, gdyż nie był w stanie kontrolować cieknącej ślinki na myśl o pieniądzach, które będzie mieć. Żeby podział na części miał jakiś sens, na chwilę zrezygnujemy z chronologii. Noc minęła względnie szybko i gdy wybiło południe, grupka Dragonów (mimo obecności Viridi oraz Kiry, tytuł ten pozostaje aktualny) zebrała się pod jedną z trzech północnych bram miasta Urbem, skąd wyruszyli do krainy Epeiro na bazyliszardzie. Trasa miała trwać cztery dni w jedną stronę, więc dla zajęcia każdy wziął kilka rzeczy, między innymi karty do gry, krzyżówki, sprzęt do ćwiczeń i zbiór mangi hentai. Podróż mijała spokojnie i z każdą godziną, gdy nasi bohaterowie wędrowali dalej na północ stawało się coraz zimniej. ---- Część III: Himbus Hatake ----- - I po raz kolejny muszę użerać się z jakimiś mafiozami-półgłówkami. Serio, kogo oni do cholery zatrudniają? - zamyślił się Shiri, patrząc na ogłuszonych przez niego ochroniarzy nielegalnego domu publicznego Himbusa, jednocześnie zajadając burgera, którego miał ze sobą od początku niesamowitej walki. - Dlaczego nie zatrudniają magów, skoro każdy głupi może zrobić coś takiego? Wszedł do środka, gdzie wręcz śmierdziało przemocą, starymi zwyrodnialcami i proszkiem Mephetro; co ciekawe, nikt prócz kilku dziewczyn, które nie były jeszcze wystarczająco odurzone (bądź nie pozwolono im się zaćpać) nie zwróciło uwagi na to, że do takiego miejsca wchodzi czternastolatek. Yarato skierował się do mężczyzny w garniturze, który wyglądał na kogoś, kto ogarniał ten biznes. - Nie wiem, jak cię tu wpuścili, ale nie powinno cię tu być. - powiedział facet, patrząc na chłopaka nieco pogardliwie i podejrzliwie zarazem. - Nie wpuścili, pobiłem ci ochroniarzy. Przepraszam, mogę zwrócić za pralnie ich ubrań. - powiedział chłopak, po czym wyciągnął z kieszeni sporą sumę bejmów - trzysta Zakri. - Cóż, ten język do mnie przemawia. - powiedział facet, po czym przyjął pieniądze od Shirego. - Swoich danych nie zdradzam, wiesz jak jest. Jakieś dziweczki, dupeczki, wódeczki, drażetki, coś? Wszystko jest na stanie, amigo. Zapłaciłeś jak za pakiet VIP, więc cóż, bierz co chcesz. - Ehm, głupio mi o tym mówić... - Shiri skutecznie udał zawstydzenie, na co jego rozmówca się zaśmiał - mam ochotę na dziewczynę z moich okolic, macie może? Jestem z Valio, jakby co. - Hm. - mafiozo zamyślił się i nabrał pewnych podejrzeń wobec Yarato. - Nie wiem, czy mogę ci ufać, ta prośba jest nietypowa, bo dopiero tydzień temu nabyliśmy takie dwie panienki, Ayudę oraz Armę. Na razie obie mogę ci udostępnić, lecz... cóż, będzie to raczej gwałt. Nie są przyzwyczajone do tego co tu się dzieje. - odpowiedział, po czym wziął łyk piwa. - Chcesz? - Nie, dzięki. Zaprowadź mnie do nich, jeśli możesz. - poprosił grzecznie Shiri, na co mężczyzna powiedział sobie pod nosem nie chcemy tu uprzejmych ludzi. ''Zaprowadził go jednak i przedstawił mu wyższą, nieco starszą od drugiej dziewczynę; szatynkę. Wyglądała trochę jak wyższa i starsza wersja Lirii; ta druga zaś była zdecydowanie za młoda, by być w takim miejscu, miała blond włosy i wyglądała bardzo uroczo. Obie były odziane tylko w bieliznę. Yarato poprosił o brunetkę, na co kierownik imprezy zaciągnął ją siłą do jednego z pokojów i dał Shiremu klucze. ---- Chłopak zamknął drzwi i upewnił się, że nikt nie wejdzie, a gdy usłyszał ciche łkanie dziewczyny, której zdecydowanie nie podobał się pobyt w tym miejscu, wyjął z torby koszulkę i spodnie, dał jej i powiedział, że może się ubrać, jeśli jej zimno; ta skorzystała z pozwolenia. - Jestem członkiem Dragon Tale i pracowałem dla burmistrza Valio. Wiem, jak było. - powiedział chłopak, po czym położył się wygodnie na łóżku. - W sensie... jak było? Jestem pewna, że Lorenzo nie powiedział wam prawdy. - odpowiedziała dziewczyna wkładając koszulkę, która była jej nieco zbyt ciasna na wysokości biustu. - Powiedział, że to on sprzedał ciebie oraz twoją siostrę. Jesteś Arma, prawda? - spytał się chłopak. - Ayuda. - odparła dziewczyna bez żadnych emocji. - Lorenzo nas nie sprzedał, on kryje osobę, która zrobiła to naprawdę. - dodała dziewczyna. - Hm, pewnie powinienem się przejąć tym, kto to zrobił, prawda? W sumie jestem ciekaw, ale jeśli to kolejny niemagiczny fagas, za którym mam się uganiać i tracić na niego moje pieniądze, to się nim nie zajmę. - Nie no, magiczny. To szwagier Lorenza i jego partner biznesowy, ale nie wiem jak się nazywa, nie pamiętam, dostałam wtedy mocno w tył głowy i chyba nadal mam tam szew... - dziewczyna podrapała się, szukając miejsca uderzenia. - Tak, nadal mam. - I tak nie mam nic ciekawszego do roboty. Gdyby tylko trafił się ktoś z królewską magią, czy cuś... wtedy po prostu rozwaliłbym ten majdan tutaj i się nie przejął tym człowiekiem, lecz skoro tak nie jest. - Yarato uśmiechnął się i zamyślił, po czym zmienił pozycję na łóżku, by było mu wygodniej. - W jaki sposób chcesz rozwalić ten lokal? - zaciekawiła się Ayuda z niemałym strachem. - Przecież Hatake jest... - Jest chujem. I dlatego powinien mieć wpierdol. To moje podejście do tej sądowej kurwy, sprawiedliwości. - odpowiedział bez większych emocji Shiri. Dziewczyna nie odpowiedziała. Położyła się tylko wygodnie na łóżku, nie zwracając uwagi na leżącego obok chłopaka, przez co położyła sobie nogę na jego brzuchu w taki sposób, że ten musiał się ruszyć, bo nie wytrzymałby, zwłaszcza, że po burgerze zjedzonym podczas walki ze strażnikami miał problemy gastryczne; wyszedł, zamknął drzwi z powrotem na klucz, by Ayuda mogła odpocząć i nie przejmować się tym, co za chwilę miało się dziać w tym miejscu. ---- Yarato zapytał się mężczyzny zajmującego się interesem gdzie jest Himbus Hatake, a gdy ten odpowiedział mu, że na wyjeździe, Shiri stwierdził że ''szkoda strzępić ryja i zwyczajnie go zaatakował oplatając mu nogi wodą i doprowadzając go do upadku na ziemię, a następnie przebił mu rękę lancą wodną gdy ten tylko próbował sięgnąć po pistolet. Ludzie, którzy widzieli tą scenę zaczęli krzyczeć i panicznie rzucać się do wyjścia - może i słusznie, gdyby nie fakt, że robiły to też wpół nagie dziewczyny, a na zewnątrz temperatura wynosiła cztery stopnie Celcjusza. Widząc, że zawodowy mafiozo poddaje się, chłopak zabrał wszelkie jego klucze i uwolnił resztę dziewczyn oraz dwóch mężczyzn, którzy byli tu trzymani wbrew swej woli, po czym poszukał jakiś ubrań i po prostu im je dał, następnie każąc wyjść z budynku, bo ten za chwilę wybuchnie. Gdy wszyscy wyszli na zewnątrz, Shiri zebrał wodę ze ścian domu publicznego, po czym zebrał jej jeszcze więcej z atmosfery i tym wszystkim grzmotnął w budynek, który rozpadł się na kawałki ku uciesze ludzi, którzy wcześniej byli tam przetrzymywani. Kierownik biznesu również przeżył, gdyż Yarato wyrzucił go przez okno zanim zniszczył całą konstrukcję. Gdy tylko ludzie przestali składać brawa chłopakowi, ten jak gdyby nigdy nic poszedł znów się najeść. ---- Minęła noc. Yarato czekał kolejny dzień, w którym miało się coś dziać - musiał odszukać Himbusa i od niego dowiedzieć się kim jest szwagier Lorenzo; nie miał jednak pojęcia jak to zrobić i szybko przekonał się, że jego zadanie nie będzie ciekawym Jedynym sposobem jaki przyszedł mu do głowy było zostawienie strumienia wzroku na zgliszczach jego domu publicznego, a samemu po prostu być w pobliżu, by móc zareagować w porę. Na jego szczęście okazało się, że w pobliżu tego miejsca była restauracja z kotletami, zajęciem Shirego stało się więc spróbowanie ich wszystkich. Było go na to stać, zresztą w tej okolicy zaczął być traktowany jak bohater, więc dostał zniżkę w wysokości absurdalnych dziesięciu procent. Hatake przybył na miejsce dopiero o siedemnastej, a jego reakcja była raczej przewidywalna i możliwa do opisania słowami ''kurwa mać, ''Yarato wyruszył mu na przeciw jednak dopiero gdy dojadł swój kotlet z ośmiornicy i przestał się z niego śmiać. - Kurczę, przepraszam, chciałem tylko kafelki wymienić... - zaczął Shiri, cynicznie uśmiechając się do zirytowanego mafioza. - Masz jaja, chłopczyku, że tak do mnie podchodzisz. Wiesz kto to zrobił? - krzyknął Himbus, kopiąc kamieniem w stronę Yarato, ten zaś wykonał zwinny unik. - No mówię, że ja. Chciałem kafelki zrobić, ale- - Nie kłam, gówniarzu! - mafiozo przerwał mu krzykiem, po czym ruszył na niego z pięściami. Gdy biegł, na twarzy chłopaka namalowało się zażenowanie, a gdy ten wreszcie zaczął atakować, zablokował oba jego ciosy i zamroził mu krew w rękach, paraliżując je. - Ej no, kierownika bijesz? Majster, coś ty? - zaśmiał się Yarato, blokując kopnięcie w ten sam sposób jak ciosy pięściami, przez co Himbus wywrócił się i o mało nie rozbił twarzy o leżący fragment cegły. - A tak serio, od kogo kupiłeś Ayudę? - Shiri przestał się śmiać. - Nie sprzedaję swoich ludzi! - odburknął leżący mężczyzna. - Jak ja żałuję, że mam dobre serduszko i nie potrafię zabijać. - Yarato kucnął, po czym podniósł Hatakego jedną ręką i spojrzał mu prosto w oczy. - Dlaczego więc sprzedawałeś uran czeczenom? - Co robiłem..? - zdziwił się mafiozo, nigdy bowiem nie robił czegoś takiego. - Nieważne. Nie chcesz gadać to nie, ale skoro nie zostawiasz mi wyboru, to pożegnaj się z władzą w rękach. - powiedział spokojnie Shiri, po czym z powrotem upuścił Himbusa, który tym razem uderzył o fragment cegły i zawył z bólu. - Nigdy, rozumiesz? Nie jestem konfiturą! - odkrzyknął z niemałym trudem. - Twardy negocjator. Dorzucam lewą nogę i przyrodzenie. - powiedział Shiri, po czym zamroził mu krew w tych częściach ciała. - Coś jeszcze muszę..? - Jaką mam pewność że dasz mi spokój, gdy powiem ci co trzeba? - zapytał się Hatake. Tym razem w jego głosie słychać było nutę zamysłu, jakby miał ochotę przystać na warunki Yarato. - Nie masz, ale ryzykujesz zdecydowanie za dużo. Nie lubię głupich pytań, więc dokładam prawą nogę do stawki. - powiedział Shiri. Nie zdążył jednak jej zamrozić, gdyż mafiozo zdążył się przed nim ukorzyć i powiedzieć kto jest szwagrem Lorenzo. Okazało się, że to wcale nie jego szwagier, lecz dalszy kuzyn, a Ayuda po prostu źle wiedziała. Chłopak pozwolił uciec Himbusowi, po czym spojrzał na zegarek, wskazujący siedemnaście po siedemnastej i stwierdził, że jak się uwinie, to zdąży jeszcze tego samego dnia na miejsce. Poszedł odszukać Minasa Volara i również z nim kulturalnie zamienić kilka słów na temat handlu ludźmi. ---- Minas mieszkał bowiem dosłownie w wiosce obok, a raczej w czymś, co z trudem można było nazwać przysiółkiem - były to bowiem po prostu dwa stare, podniszczone domki. W jednym z nich mieszkała bardzo przyjazna babuszka, która prawdopodobnie - a nawet na pewno - nie podejrzewała że jej sąsiad może zajmować się tak szemranymi interesami. Widząc Shirego pomachała mu, a nawet zaprosiła na herbatę, ten jednak odpowiedział, że najpierw załatwi coś u Volara. Rozległ się dzwonek do drzwi. Po chwili otworzył je nikt inny, a sam Minas. Nie spodziewał się gości, zapytał się więc Yarato czego chce z niemałym zdziwieniem. Goście byli czymś rzadkim w tej okolicy. - A nic, jestem ankieterem i pytam się o to, w jaki sposób zarabiają ludzie w tych stronach. Pochodzę z Urbem i potrzebuję tego na projekt szkolny. - ze spokojem powiedział Shiri, po czym wszedł do środka i kulturalnie wytarł buty. - Ah tak. Ja aktualnie jestem bezrobotny, więc nie mam za dużo ci do powiedzenia. Pracę straciłem już pół roku temu z powodu mojego lenistwa. - odpowiedział Volar. - Panna Ayuda Fuiste mówiła mi co innego. - stwierdził chłopak, patrząc pod kątem w oczy Minasa. Wiedział, że te słowa wprawią go w niemałe zamieszanie. - Kto..? - na twarzy faceta widać było nieszczerość. - A nikt, nieważne. - Shiri uśmiechnął się nieszczerze i było to po nim widać. Nie spuszczał wzroku z Volara, był jednak gotowy do ataku w każdym momencie. Wiedział, że Minas również jest magiem. - No i dobrze. Skoro to wszystko, to mogę pana prosić, by pan wyszedł? - Nie. - Czyli jednak wiesz coś, czego zdecydowanie nie powinieneś. W takim razie muszę cię wyeliminować, przykro mi. Szkoda ginąć w tak młodym wieku... - Minas wyciągnął dłoń w stronę Shirego; powietrze nad nią zaczęło natychmiastowo bardzo szybko wirować, nagrzewając się do dużej temperatury. Yarato spojrzał na to i poznał, że najgorszym co może zrobić, to nie docenić swego przeciwnika. Wyciągnął z kieszeni Yantori. ---- Koniec rozdziału XVI. W następnym rozdziale: Yarato toczy bój z Minasem, który okazuje się być całkiem godnym przeciwnikiem, po czym wraca do Urbem i dowiaduje się, że jego przyjaciele wyruszyli na misję na północ. Amalia, Mei i trzech innych Dragonów wyrusza zaś na kompletnie inne zadanie, a grupa Petera dociera na miejsce i obserwuje tam naprawdę niepokojące rzeczy... Rozdział poprzedni / Strona główna serii / Rozdział następny Kategoria:Rozdziały Kategoria:Seria Magia i Krew Kategoria:Twórczość użytkownika KutaVifon